


【进刚/映an】献给野火

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: “照的是火焰吗？”“或许吧。”
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji, Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke
Kudos: 8





	【进刚/映an】献给野火

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1.时间线接TV结局后，Chase和Ankh已经消失，全程走回忆流，有很多暗示和伏笔，请耐心阅读。  
> 2.切刚切有提及，非爱情向。  
> 3.题目来自小坠的歌曲「春雷的十四行诗」。  
> 4.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Drive、假面骑士OOO导演及编剧所有。

“刚才是在拍我吗？”

“因为是很漂亮的画面啊，要不要看看？”

诗岛刚笑嘻嘻地把相机向着在寺庙门口的沙地上跪着的男人递过去，对方毫不推辞地甩开波西米亚风的薄袍后摆，径直在黄昏时分仍旧炙热着的黄沙上坐了下来，伸手接过诗岛刚手中的相机。定格在屏幕上的画面是他刚才跪伏向寺庙的方向祷告，庞大的落日自他面前洒下最后一层余晖，沙地上拖曳出长长的黑影，唯独黑发边缘镀着几线灿金辉光。光影的交错和背后空旷的沙漠凸显出巨大的空茫感，又将焦点落在他和阴影中的木质寺庙上，带着不可言说的神圣，如同远古人们向着自然祭拜。火野映司半是意外半是意料之中地笑了一声，把长时间与肌肤接触还带着些许肉体余温的相机还给在沙漠中仍披着一件轻薄白色外套的亚裔摄影师，换了日语问，“你从日本过来的吗？”

“……也不算。”

诗岛刚将热水倾入杯中，晒干的褐绿色茶叶翻滚着舒展开来，散发出清淡的玄米茶香。他随手将其中一杯推给火野映司，注意到对方在打量这个挂满了杂志剪报的单人帐篷，了然地解释，“和我一起来的人……Dr.哈雷，没有和我住在一起，跟我一起进了城就溜走了，大概有什么老朋友要见。”

“我本来在欧洲那一块儿旅拍，被Dr.哈雷一个call叫到美国来，说火人节马上就要开始了，他还能借我搭一程摩托。”

诗岛刚耸了耸肩，对这种不着调颇为习以为常。火野映司端着玄米茶呼呼地吹着热气，灌下去一大口才放下纸杯，“会想到带茶叶进来，你应该不是第一次来了吧？”

“读大学的时候被朋友带着来过一次，所以也不算‘Virgin’了……你怎么样？在门口吃了不少沙子？”

火野映司惨痛地回忆了片刻，郑重点了点头，“如果不是朋友说包机票，我现在应该还在非洲。谁知道他说的‘好地方’是在内华达州黑石沙漠里，城门口那块盐碱地我滚了可不止两圈，敲铜钟的时候差点就没分清方向。”

诗岛刚笑出声来，同情地向黑石城新晋居民投去一瞥。这还只是火人节的第一天，无论是气氛还是天气都还在最炎热的边缘徘徊，对于一个崭新的燃烧者来讲却也如同盲人初见光明，学者初识宇宙；狂热、迷乱和创新充斥着黑石城的每个角落，能够在拥有这样强烈冲击性的氛围里保持平和心境去寺庙祈祷，诗岛刚自认是缺乏做到的可能。

“其实不是我想到要带茶叶进来，是进……家里人寄给我，顺手就带进来了。”

诗岛刚迅速地将那一处短暂停顿掩饰过去，又问，“那你得到代替真名的沙漠名了吗？”

“欧兹。”火野映司垂下眼睑打量在纸杯底沉沉浮浮的茶叶，很快地抬起头来露出一个笑容，“是很重要的一个朋友给我取的名字，他也来了。”

“我是马赫，之后就请多指教了。”

* * * * *

沙漠中的夜晚本该属于沉寂和星空，但在黑石城从来有的是人热衷于用霓虹灯光、酒精和震耳欲聋的舞曲将沉睡的星辰吵醒。宽阔的广场上燃烧着成堆的火焰，鼓点和时不时在半空炸裂开的烟火声连成一片，超脱常理的各色艺术品散落在人群中，流转着万花筒般的绚光。“你会跳舞吗，欧兹？”诗岛刚问火野映司，又在对方回答之前一把把他从帐篷门口拉起来，“走吧，既然来了就不要错过狂欢的时间！”

诗岛刚的确适合这种场合，他天生有种和别人迅速熟络起来打成一片的魅力。电子舞曲强烈的节点震彻耳膜敲击心脏，一眨眼的功夫诗岛刚就滑入了舞池，白色的身影汇入狂欢的人群中与不知名字的陌生人肆意对舞。火野映司在音箱旁边观赏片刻，正在播放的曲子不知道被谁换成了Fall Out Boy的Fourth of July，在不知道第几遍的“You and I were you and I were fire fire fireworks”的重复中旁边有人递给他一瓶冰过的黑啤，冰冷的触感刚一入手，火野映司一句谢绝的话就梗在了喉咙口，换成了声模糊道谢。到“And all my thoughts of you, they could heat or cool the room”的时候酒精已经在他体内激起了轻微的晕眩感，他随手将酒瓶插在冰凉的沙地上，加入了狂热的洋流中。黑暗天穹上所熠熠发光的究竟是焰火、冷星还是礼炮他已经分不清、也没有分清的必要了；诗岛刚从一个舞伴转向另一个舞伴，又转到他面前来，嘴唇翕动着似乎大声问了他一句什么。火野映司用力眨了眨眼睛，只觉得头顶降落下来的火星好像零碎的凤凰羽毛，所以下一首曲子理所当然该是The Phoenix，火焰中重生的不死鸟。

“你也喝了不少吧。”

火野映司再次睁开眼睛的时候正躺在尚还带着夜间凉意的沙地上，天边似有若无地透出一片朦胧晦暗的光。诗岛刚坐在他旁边一上一下抛着一个空掉的易拉罐，对他此刻苏醒过来没表示任何意外，“再过一会儿就是日出的时候，会有非常漂亮的光晕……我的相机已经迫不及待了！”

“还真是没想到会有那么多人递酒过来。”火野映司慢慢坐起身，狂欢后的疲惫感和头疼后知后觉袭来。他闭上眼睛一手揉着太阳穴一手去摸裤兜，在所触及的地方只有布料的触感时蓦然睁大了眼睛，“……糟了！”

“在找东西吗？”诗岛刚半侧过身指了指他身侧沙地上的一小块模糊的红色，“如果你找的不是这个的话，那就没别的了。”

“……啊，就是这个。”火野映司迅速地把那块碎裂成两半的硬币抓起来，小心地托在掌心吹去上面的沙砾，“还好，要是不见了的话我只能翻遍整个沙漠了。”

诗岛刚瞥了一眼他小心护着的红色硬币，被上面不寻常的精致纹路吸引了注意力，“你的……护身符？”

“我的……”火野映司停顿了半晌语调带着笑意回答，“那位很重要的朋友。不，不如说也不能用朋友来称呼吧，是Ankh，也只是Ankh而已。”

“……明白了。”

诗岛刚收回目光凝视了一会儿易拉罐口，指腹扣着锡环来回掰弄，然后下定决心地从兜里掏出那辆紫色的信号摩托在火野映司面前晃了晃，“等价交换，现在你知道我也有这样的‘朋友’了，不亏吧？”

火野映司愣了片刻惊讶地看向他，诗岛刚抿着唇微妙地转开了视线。最后火野映司终于问出一句，“他叫什么名字？”

“Chase，”诗岛刚回答，“他是我的死党。”

火野映司没再说话，某些东西在诗岛刚说出那句话时就已经心知肚明；无论是那些充斥着无尽战斗的过往还是同伴不可避免的死亡——或者消失，他更偏好这个词，Greeed不存在物理意义上的死亡，只是意识形态附着在硬币上的集合，诗岛刚手中那辆摩托车模型想必也是同样——一次次身上增添的伤痕总有痊愈的一刻，已经拥有的记忆却无法抹消，只会不断延伸下去，像沿着一条雾气朦胧的长河无止境前行，在某个节点突然由模糊的潜意识中又转回日光照耀下的清晰。在第一缕晨光终于带着温热的气流抚摸过他手上的红色硬币时，那个节点就毫无预兆地来临了：Ankh带着红光的翅膀，Ankh在柔光中从窗台上跳下去，Ankh从他手中夺过冰棍时得意地笑——然后诗岛刚蓦然从他身侧跳起来，在柔和的金色光晕和粉紫色雾气中向着初升的朝阳冲过去。火野映司把硬币塞回兜中，跟着他冲向了地平线上磅礴的曦光。

* * * * *

“所以你有想过怎么复活他吗？”

诗岛刚在第三天的日落前问火野映司，他们刚从寺庙中出来，坐在火人节最大的那个木人投下来的大块阴影中。木质结构的寺庙里陌生的异国人面孔三三两两，支撑柱上雕刻着精致的植物脉络和花瓣纹路，镂空墙面上贴满各种祈祷哀思，沉寂又肃穆的气氛和他们此刻坐着的地方完全不同——不远处一辆装饰着龙的脖颈和数支火把的拖拉机轰隆隆驶过，像是中古时代的重骑兵持火炬前行；更远处停泊着一架挂在热气球上的飞艇，轮子由白色的雨伞构成，制造者正站在飞艇的露台上开一场可能是任何话题的讲座。嗡嗡声、时近时远的谈话声和热气在沙面上蒸腾，就连这片阴影也被木人镂空架构中透出的星点日光搅散。

“那些木雕是不是今晚就要烧掉了？”

火野映司没直接回答他的问题。诗岛刚顺着他指的方向看去，是一组螺旋形的木雕，颇似在沙海中游弋的鲸鱼。“是啊。”他感慨地点了点头，“从昨天开始就已经开始焚烧各种创作了，难得那一组还贴出了燃烧的时间。”

“那你会把你的……帐篷烧掉吗？”

诗岛刚略微愣了一下，想起自己那个里面贴满了剪报的漆成红黑两色还在周围挖出一圈火坑的圆形帐篷，含糊其词地应了声，“大概吧，火人节本来就是为了毁灭和重生，不是吗？”

“是啊，我有想过。”

火野映司站起身来从支在一旁的木棍上取下被晒干的内裤，毫不在意还炽热着的手感径直折叠起来，视线漫无际地地投向远方，语调轻松好似日常问候，“想过很多次。其实我很清楚只要去欧洲就一定能找到关于他怎么形成的线索，但我之前一直在非洲待着，现在又来了美国。”

“我也到现在才回到美国来。”诗岛刚说，“在这里保存着关于他的资料，我却先去了南美，然后到北欧，绕着地球转了一大圈。如果不是这次火人节，我还会去地中海走一趟。”

火野映司笑起来，跟诗岛刚握了握手。遥远的地平线上日落已经开始了，天空从深蓝逐渐过渡向橙红，像一杯层次分明的倒置的鸡尾酒，浓郁又醉人的暮光缓慢地向地平线下沉浸。火野映司看了一会儿天空，忽然又开口，“你知道如果航拍的话，那个帐篷很像一个轮胎吧？”

“……啊。”诗岛刚手趔趄了一下，以「梦幻摄影师」著称的摄影师险些因为那句话没能端稳相机。他堪堪控制住了按下快门的动作，重新取景变换角度将暮色收入框中。火野映司没有看他，很有耐心地等候着自己的同伴拍出满意的照片后才重新坐下来做出回应。“是那圈火坑的原因吗，我确实是故意的。”

诗岛刚有些心不在焉，他是摄影师而并非建筑方面的艺术家，纵使如此提到帐篷的形状也让他突兀地恍神。他小心翼翼遮掩起来的那些情愫，反复逃避的理由，无处宣泄更无处安放的火焰一般的蓬勃爱意，被他自己拿少年人心绪做借口轻飘飘抵挡回去，骨子里热烈的浪漫主义式的情怀却时刻叫嚣着索取更多。挣扎和踌躇本不是属于他的，他是热带的飓风，蝴蝶翅膀煽起来的太平洋风暴，夏威夷整夜长明的火把和浇成五颜六色的水果冰沙才适合他表达关于爱的情绪，就像他第一次出现在泊进之介面前就自带闪光和礼炮，无忧无虑又毫无顾忌地上演精彩马戏。此刻在全世界最能够展露真实一面的地方，他却只拍出一张失焦的模糊日落。

“马赫？马赫！”

火野映司在叫他，诗岛刚回过神来才发现最后一缕日光已经被地平线湮没，升起的月亮挂在星群中，燃烧者们正奔跑着向清亮月色学孤狼嚎叫，此起彼伏的狼嚎声蔓延在这片荒原之中。诗岛刚笑起来，跟着火野映司加入人群完成这每晚都会出现的仪式。篝火又被成堆点燃了；他们绕着广场上的篝火跳舞、喝酒，和身边的人讨论又被烧成灰烬的某件艺术品，然后在火把扔上下一件时一起高声欢呼。火光越发浓烈，半空的气流被昏晕扭曲，诗岛刚隔着焰色观望那在倒数第二天也会被火焰毁灭掉的高耸木人，嘴唇轻微地翕动了一下，几不可闻地叫出那个沉默已久的称谓，然后用力挥手将又一捆木柴抛入了火堆中。

“进哥。”

* * * * *

“还是要喝茶？”

诗岛刚半躺在帐篷里整理相机里的照片，听见火野映司进来的声音才慢吞吞坐起身来。火野映司把一个白色的餐盒向前推了推，附带一纸杯咖啡，“上午去的营地做了印度咖喱，看见你外面的火坑又点起来了就知道你肯定在这里。”

“喔，那个营地，我知道，他们今天还在做瑜伽吗？我还以为他们昨天就准备把那个收音机形状的平台烧掉了。”

诗岛刚接过咖啡灌了一大口，被苦得直咂舌。重新架上帐篷内火堆的水壶开始咕噜咕噜冒热气，他用毛巾包着壶柄取下来，给火野映司冲了一杯玄米茶，权作他好心去买咖啡的报答。火野映司注意到折叠桌上还摆着另一个白色相机，看起来小巧不少，他一边吹着热气一边问，“那个相机好像没见你用过？”

“那是个拍立得，”诗岛刚把它拿起来擦拭了一番，“里面只有一张相纸了，还是节省着用吧。”

“我又去了一趟寺庙。”火野映司说，“他们在那附近用木头搭建了一座哥特式教堂，今晚里面会彻夜点亮光芒，神坛前面还洒满了鸽羽，不知道是不是准备在里面举办婚礼。”

“那就今晚去看看怎么样？”诗岛刚站起身在剪报里搜寻一番，取下来一张斯德哥尔摩大教堂的照片拿给他看，“上一次拍哥特式建筑还是在瑞典，之后我就坐游轮去了挪威。穿过特罗姆瑟峡湾的时候还拍到了鲸鱼，就是你后面那张。”

火野映司转身去看，绚烂霞光和波涛中那条鲸鱼的尾鳍舒展开来，好似停驻在浪尖上的白色蝴蝶平展翅翼，是美得惊心动魄的画面。他的目光缓慢平扫过整张图，在水印上停留了片刻，“国家地理？你可以直接把照片打印出来的吧？”

“唔，我那么做是有原因的。”

诗岛刚的确有很多故事可讲，关于挪威的海峡，关于国家地理的剪报，关于他干过的荒唐事。玄米茶的茶香在帐篷里氤氲，他几乎有些恍惚了，闭上眼睛就好像回到了特状课最后一次聚餐的那天晚上。那晚泊进之介给他泡的也是一杯玄米茶，在递到他手中之前就被打翻了；他承认自己醉得不轻，耍赖着坐上泊进之介的副驾驶位让对方把自己带回他的家里却是故意为之。他次日就要离开，在心底积蓄压制已久的情绪终究波涛汹涌起来，那些刻意的触碰和亲昵的称呼既是一次次试探泊进之介对他容忍的底线也是对自我的放纵，最后成为他握着泊进之介还端着茶杯的手腕急促凑上去的一个生疏不得章法的吻，可能还磕破了唇角。他认定、也确信泊进之介做不到明确拒绝他，所以得寸进尺地把缘由推给酒精，把尚且清醒的人拖进背德的情欲中。他能够回忆起泊进之介腹肌的触感，坐在对方身上晃动时对方炙热又沉闷的喘息，腰上被那双长年持枪的手扶上一瞬的颤抖，仓促接吻时的铁锈味和无来由的咸味，却怎么也想不起来他究竟对泊进之介说了什么——那一定是比一声声夹杂在呻吟中的进哥更多的东西，他是否袒露了心迹，是否告诉了泊进之介Mach对Drive的依赖？不只是刹车、支援和战友，逾越过所谓家人的底线，他无法掩饰好自己的占有欲更处理不来复杂的情感问题，少年人的爱总要明目张胆摆上台面，哪怕结局不是罗曼蒂克而是两败俱伤。

而第二天天亮后他就匆忙逃走了，装出若无其事的模样踏上了长久的旅途。泊进之介给他打的电话发的短讯想要谈谈他那晚的举动都被他刻意忽略过去，最后对方终于也不再试图联系他，只偶尔诗岛雾子给他发的短讯中会提一两句泊桑最近如何如何，他自以为那就算过去，也没搅扰姐姐和进哥本该有的一段好姻缘。直到那天他在游轮甲板上端着相机等待挪威峡湾中的鲸鱼，诗岛雾子的电话不合时宜打来，另一端的人却是泊进之介。他险些直接挂掉电话，堪堪忍住了听进哥说要去执行一个重要任务，交代完又沉默很久，最后一句“刚，我其实……”还没说完甲板上的信号就彻底断掉。他松开了拿着手机的手，耳畔传来终于看见鲸鱼的旅客们巨大的欢呼声；就是那一刻他按下了快门得到那张照片，海上的暮色和鲸群都令人震撼到无以复加，拍照声和香槟开启的声音也将他轰然淹没了，而那个电话再也没被提起过。

他后来得知泊进之介去执行的是一个高度危险的卧底任务还是通过Dr.哈雷之口，对方交给他一盒玄米茶和一个剪报集，只说是从日本寄来。他终于知道泊进之介在通过怎样的方式关注他的旅行，却完全想不到对方做这一切的心情。他不能、也不敢想自己错过了多少，匆忙地进了黑石沙漠重新做一名燃烧者，用荒原中的火焰将自己包围起来，好像这样就可以逃过心底的那片大火，无声蔓延着将孤立的岛屿燃烧殆尽。

“……糟了。”

诗岛刚蓦然从原位跳了起来，“我记得日落前有一个加拿大的营地准备用硬币搭建新的艺术品，别听我的故事了，我们赶紧过去吧。”

“……难怪会有人得FOMO*，这活动也太多了。”火野映司嘟囔了一句跟着他出了帐篷熄灭掉围绕在周围的火圈，“那就是你迟迟不复活他的原因吗？因为不想回家？”

诗岛刚把最后一点火星熄灭掉，咬着下唇含含糊糊回答，“也许吧。”

_*FOMO：Fear of Missing Out，一种由于黑石城内活动太多而产生的心理问题，有导致睡眠减少的可能。_

* * * * *

一件艺术品的诞生总是震撼的，火野映司看着那些艺术家们一点一点将加元硬币粘上框架，觉得沙漠中的日光有点太过于充足，让他头晕目眩。那个框架是一半鸟类的羽翼，用不同面值的硬币体现出纹路和色泽。金属光泽在沙地上灵活跳跃，好像叮啷作响的一桶冰块。诗岛刚在他身侧开了一罐可乐，气泡冲出来的声音响亮好似喷泉；他突然很想知道有没有人在沙漠里做冰棍，既然黑石城唯二允许售卖的商品是冰块和咖啡的话，说不定的确会有，晚上埋进沙地里就能保温。诗岛刚又把相机端了起来，推攘着他去做个前景模特，他站在金属羽翼前抛着不小心掉下来的一枚加元硬币，心不在焉地想，应该还有两枚才完整。

实际上他的回忆不比诗岛刚少多少，尤其是在这拥有无限可能的黑石城内。他见过铁皮搭建的豹形移动平台，装载着LED灯板和音箱，从豹头的镂空雕花里闪耀出忽明忽暗的彩光；也见过长着犀牛角载着巨大水箱的公交车，夜晚的时候整个犀牛角和车身轮廓都会亮起一圈银色；还有能移动的机械章鱼，庞大得像一个变异堡垒，每颗眼珠都是光滑的能灵活旋转的玻璃球；装饰成螳螂的跑车停驻在太阳能板车的旁边，翅翼拉开就是一片光滑的金属板，反射着耀眼的阳光；再或者小车搭载的巨大翼龙在夜色中缓缓穿过广场，翅膀被紫色和粉色的光线勾勒成形，胸口的LED板上还跳动着一颗深红色的心脏。他见到的越多想起来的就越多，只不过越是回忆他越要去看，看那些创作如何目眩神迷，又如何在烈火中毁于一旦。

晚上他们去的那个教堂的确在举行婚礼，彩光从教堂外透过镂花墙面映射进来，竟也有了几分马赛克窗的味道。新娘穿着维多利亚时代流行的蕾丝装点的礼服自门口进来，并非传统的白色婚纱，那几乎是一种淡红色，被稀释后的玫瑰红，配着奶油色的头纱。火野映司跟着人群在牧师说“现在新郎可以亲吻新娘了”的时候欢呼鼓掌，又看着他们接着就把举行完婚礼的教堂烧掉。“后天寺庙也要被烧掉啦。”诗岛刚站在滔天火焰不远处感慨，火野映司怔然望向那座他去了好几次的寺庙，深沉夜色中仍然透出了温和的暖橙光芒。

“你有在那里面写些什么吗？”

诗岛刚端着相机坐在一座新修筑出的泰国式佛寺的尖顶旁问火野映司，一面尝试着捕捉夜空中难得的没有烟花和焰火打扰的缓慢移动的星河。火野映司摇了摇头，将一小块木屑从屋顶抛了下去，“我进去的时候只是阅读其他人的祈祷和愿望，我自己没什么想要写下来的。”

“但你一定也有一个不复活那个人的理由吧？”

诗岛刚转过来看他，轻微地笑了一声，“其实你说得没错，我想过，复活Chase 就意味着我有把他带回去的必要，我不想回去面对进哥。”

火野映司认真思索了一会儿，拍拍手站起来伸了个懒腰，发出一声短促的叹息，“我也说不清楚……可能只是时间越长越胆怯于去完成那件事，就像近乡情怯。”

“最开始想要复活Ankh的念头相当强烈，但随着我在非洲待的时间越久，我就越难动身离开。我不断告诉自己明天就启程去欧洲，然后明天变成后天，后天再后天，那个日子就越来越远了。”

“——虽然有的时候还是会做一些梦啦。”

那些梦境都相当鲜明，鲜明得火野映司常常以为自己醒来还会在多国料理店的那张床上，而Ankh就躺在那块红布上翻捡着盒里的硬币。他记忆中的Ankh很少笑，大多数时都皱着眉呵斥他又弄丢了硬币或者他又不配合行动；奇怪的是在他的梦中Ankh反而轻而易举就会露出笑容，得意地掀起一侧唇角那种通常只有见到冰棍时才会出现的笑法。有的时候他会看见Ankh从空中降落下来向他伸出手，展开的火红羽翼收拢回来将他一并包裹其中；有的时候他会再经历一次海边的那场打斗，Ankh揪着他的领子质问他的欲望根源，然后在他回答之前带着海腥味俯身下去噬咬他的嘴唇；还有的时候Ankh从树干上翻身下来落在他面前，颐指气使地把他手里的冰棍抢过去，尔后转身与他接吻时口腔里冰凉得像还含着冰碴。他曾经向着伊达明诚心发问该怎么做才能弄明白恋爱，却没想到被称为爱的情感来得这样轻而易举又理所当然，甚至模糊了记忆的边界，让他怎样也回忆不起来对Ankh动心是从什么时候开始。好像只在一瞬间Ankh就已经如同他突然的出现一样突然占领了那个位置，而后所有和对方相关的记忆都罩上一层幻想中的滤镜，如同隔着万花筒镜看一般绚烂又旖旎。

火野映司想起他曾经在南非大草原上漫步时突兀地高声呼喊Ankh的名字，好像只要声音足够大就能够让对方听见。非洲的星夜璀璨而未经污染，他仰望过银河就像此刻，然后自指尖落下去一片不知从什么鸟类身上掉下来的火红羽毛。他不知道自己在害怕什么，也许只是不希望Ankh知道他的心情；那只骄傲的红鸟会对他的这份感情说什么呢？会嘲笑他吗，还是会纡尊降贵地向他伸出手来？

“后天之前再去一次那个寺庙吧。”

诗岛刚将相机放下来重新挂在了脖子上，视线投向了寺庙的尖顶，“至少在被彻底烧掉之前写下点什么，烧掉的时候才有意义。”

* * * * *

火人节的结尾通常伴随着两个高潮，倒数第二天夜晚被烧毁的木人和最后一晚烧毁的寺庙。诗岛刚和火野映司在人潮中观赏喷火枪自木人脚底向上喷射明亮灼目的焰光，熊熊大火舔舐过木人的膝盖向上蔓延，然后轰然炸开成大团坠落着火星的火云，在夜空中翻搅着浓墨重彩的的金红色泽。人们开始欢呼起来，仿佛跨年夜的时代广场，热烈的兴奋情绪不亚于那颗水晶球的降落。火野映司除了喧闹的欢呼声和木头噼里啪啦燃烧的声音什么也听不见，他满眼都是这场沙漠中央绝无仅有的大火，漆黑瞳孔里也像被映入火光。诗岛刚在他旁侧大幅度张开手臂，好似要与烈焰拥抱；而后在伴随着焰色一并窜入夜空的烟火里他与周围的人逐一握手贴吻脸颊，欣喜得好似只要有一双蜡制的翅膀他也会欣然扑入火焰中去。“我决定了，”他最后攥着火野映司的手腕飞快地用唇语对他说，“就是今晚。”

火野映司不需要问他什么今晚，甚至在诗岛刚将火把扔向他贴满剪报的帐篷的时还帮忙递了几支。火焰在火圈中央和火圈里凶猛燃烧起来，像一个巨大的火焰轮胎。“你知道吗，欧兹，”诗岛刚抱着手臂颇有几分怀念地对火野映司讲，“进哥有一个变身的形态就是这样的轮胎，Speed Flare，我其实没见过几次，但我很想让他看看现在这一幕。”

“今晚你想睡在哪里？”

“我把睡袋带出来了，就在寺庙外面吧。”

火野映司在诗岛刚铺好睡袋前还是进了寺庙，深夜时分庙内祈祷的人已所剩无几。诗岛刚进来时一眼看见他正拿着一块木片刻画着什么，也没多问，自己去拿了片木头小心又珍重地写下几个字，贴上了已经被厚厚一层木片积满的墙面，双手合十阖上眼眸缄默祈祷。寺庙一角的装饰灯安静地停留在木柱上，灯罩层层蔓延开来，镂雕着繁复的花纹，唯独每个角垂下来一只倒悬着的木塔。那一团光在诗岛刚闭拢着的眼皮上放大又逐渐缩成一个星子般的小点，璀璨炽目，好似伸手可及。

火野映司没有向诗岛刚解释过他为什么来这个寺庙这么多次，又为什么到了快接近结束的时刻才前来写下一份祈祷，该明白的他们已经都在火焰中心知肚明。他将刻好的木板贴上木墙，掌心压着木板停留片刻，像只要这样就能透过木墙触碰到那一份沉甸甸的混合着思念愧疚和挚爱的感情。他祈祷用的时间更久，久到诗岛刚沿着寺庙墙面来回转完两圈才睁开眼睛，放下手来向对方歉意地笑了笑。“明天在这里见？”诗岛刚问。“在这里见。”火野映司回答。

他们如约而至。两位曾经的假面骑士、如今世界边缘的流浪者和所有的燃烧者一同围坐在寺庙周围，自火人节开始那天起就喧闹狂欢的黑石沙漠如同被按下暂停键一般在那一瞬间突兀地沉静下来，只有星空、火焰燃烧的声音和轻微的啜泣。所有的祈祷和倾述，牵肠挂肚的情感和夜不成寐的辗转，它们伴随着炙热的气流向上升去，升入星群之中，以缄默应答。夜空又一次被火光照亮得明如白昼，诗岛刚垂下眼眸，瞥见火野映司在摩挲那块火红的硬币。“你什么时候去欧洲？”他小声问火野映司，音调近乎气音。“明天一早就搭朋友的卡车去机场。”火野映司抬起头来，苹果肌堆起来露出一个笑容，“你也要踏上行程了吧，我猜？”

诗岛刚也笑起来，露出洁白的齿列。他从脖子上取下那个白色的拍立得，拉着火野映司转过身以燃烧着的寺庙为背景举高几分。随着快门的按下漆黑的相纸缓慢从相机中印出，他看也没看径直将还未显形的照片递给了火野映司，“这可是我最后一张相纸了。”

“照的是火焰吗？”

“也许吧。”


End file.
